Urartu (Argishti I)
Urartu lead by Argishti I is a custom civilization by the Sixteen Nation Project, with special thanks given to LeeS and DJSHenninger. This mod requires Gods and Kings and is compatible with Brave New World. Strategy Urartu is built to run for the hills - and thrive. Its strength is in turtling up with the defensive modifiers of hills, forts, and Berds while quietly working up to being an industrial powerhouse. Berds serve to augment the production and growth rate of your cities, but each tile can only have its yields collected once. Therefore, Berds should be placed far away from cities for maximum yield, optimally on your border in order to grab land while still maintaining a meaningful defensive perimeter. Urartian forts are useful for the same purpose, plus they don't have to be placed on a hill, although they don't reap far-off yields. The Karum and the UA work together to provide a jump start of Gold and Production to hill cities in particular; the UA will cause Copper or Iron to be spawned next to a city near hills, which then has its yields boosted by the Karum. Unique Attributes List of Cities Mod Support Events and Decisions Inscribe the Walls of *City* Our rulers have generally done great things for this country, strengthening the economy, improving lives, and blah blah blah, et cetera, et cetera. Let us honor them by inscribing the walls with cuneiform odes telling of their great deeds, inspiring generations to come. Requirements: * Player must be Urartu * Must have researched Writing * City must have Walls * May only be enacted once per city * Must have at least one magistrate available (although this decision costs no magistrates) Costs: * 300 * iMod Culture Rewards: * 200 * iMod Golden Age points * Wall Inscription built in City Enslave the Discontented Our empire - particluarly in the outermost regions - is full of people unhappy with their lives. Rather than listen to their complaints, let's just make them all slaves and make them improve the palace, fortresses, and other government-run establishments - making life a little better for the rest of us. Requirements: * Player must be Urartu * Must have at least 3 cities * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 200 * iMod * (Number of Cities / 3) Gold * 1 Magistrate * Farthest city from capital loses (City Population * (Number of Cities / Total Population)) citizens * Second-farthest city from capital loses (City Population * (Number of Cities / Total Population)) citizens * Both cities undergo (iMod rounded up) turns of Resistance Rewards: * Palace Temple built in the capital the first time the decision is enacted * (Total Population Lost * (Total Population Remaining / Number of Cities)) turns, rounded up, of WLTKD in all non-enslaved cities * ((Number of Cities - 2) * WLTKD Turns) Golden Age points Eclipse of ''x'' Our long rival x'''s might falters, and our generals see a decisive but short window of opportunity to lay claim to their land and oust them as the most powerful state in the region. Should we heed their advice and quickly mobilize into ''x's lands in hopes of expanding the kingdom? Option 1: 'Yes, let us seize this opportunity to expand our lands! * Free units appear near ''x's territory * War instantly declared on x '''Option 2: Let us not be so quick to arms; the might of our culture will suffice. * Pockets of x's land convert to your control * Small chance that x's nearest city converts to your control (Lifetime culture generated must exceed that of x'') '''Option 3:' Absolutely not. x'' is our friend and we will not raise up arms against them. * ((Your Total Population * ''x's Total Population) + Your Number of Cities + x's Number of Cities) Golden Age Points * Between 10 and 25 Influence with all met City-States Cimmerian Raid For a long time now, the barbaric Cimmerians to the north have been raiding and looting our countryside off and on. But our scouts report that a large force is assembled on the horizon, more bloodthirsty than ever, headed straight for the city of x''! We must act quickly! '''Option 1: '''Alas! What can we do against their terrible horde? * Random improvements surrounding ''x are destroyed * x'' loses HP * The raid may continue * (Unhappiness / Happiness) % chance that ''x will be destroyed entirely. (This chance increases the less happy your empire is.) Option 2: Double up on fortifications - no matter the cost! * Lose (City Population * Unhappiness) Gold * Fewer random improvements surrounding x'' are destroyed * Raid will not continue (City must have walls) '''Option 3: '''We can use the garrison to lure them out into the battlefield. * Barbarians spawn near ''x * Raid will not continue (Must have a military unit within 1 tile of x'') '''Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now getting drunk with your wine and building walls inside walls. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Sixteen Nation Project Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements